My Precious People: the genius
by SuperLardBucket
Summary: Years after the final battle with Pein and Madara, Naruto reflects on his friends and the one promise he never kept. Who's the real genius I ask? rated T for mentions of Jiraiya and... Jiaiyisms... Slight NaruHina


_My Precious People: the genius_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would've won his fight with Sasuke.

_This is something I'm doing on a whim, as a short break from "Avatar: The Last Ninja." It's basically a one-shot about Naruto's relationship with his friends from his perspective, set a few years in the future. You could call it a Poem, though it will have no rhyme scheme._

She was always cold to me. I didn't have to say or do much to make her angry. She would always hit me, yell at me, tell me how much I suck. She made sure I knew how much she hated me and how much she loved my teammate: The genius.

He was indifferent to me. I tried so hard to make him notice me, but he paid more attention to my teammate: The genius. He really didn't seem to care about helping me.

He was a freak. He looked weird and crazy. He beat me up the first time we met too. He considered me just a hurdle in earning the attention of my teammates: The flower and the genius.

She was annoying. She was just plain mean to me. She thought I was annoying too and, like most people, just wanted to earn the attention of my teammate: The genius.

He was lazy. He couldn't stand it when I was around, because I would always make him exert himself. He just wanted me to leave him alone so he could stare at clouds. He was even smarter than my teammate, but still looked up to him: The genius.

He was fat. He loved to eat and stuff his face. He never liked how I would distract him from his food. He thought the coolest person in the world was my teammate: the genius.

He was cruel. He loved to break people he called failures down and tell them it was destiny that they sucked. I proved him wrong and got him to change his ways. He was a lot like my teammate: the genius

He was obnoxious. He always thought I was a born loser and loved to put me down. He didn't have time for me. I smacked him to the ground. He didn't care about me, he just wanted to beat my teammate: the genius.

He was creepy. He always kept to himself and talked in this weird way with just one tone. His only friends were his bugs. He scared me all the time. The one person he didn't scare was my teammate: the genius.

He was a monster. His entire village hated him like mine did me. He resented the world and wanted to kill everyone he met. I showed him what it meant to have bonds. Until I beat him, his only concern was killing my teammate: the genius.

He was a pervert. He would always peep at girls in the bath-house and do other kinds of "Research". Despite that, he was a wise sage and chose to pass his wisdom onto me, as he did my father. Unlike most people, he preferred the company of me over my teammate: the genius.

She was beautiful. Without a doubt she was one of the most beautiful people I'd ever met. She achieved something I aspired to and was the first to openly believe that I could do it too. She came back from far away to heal my teammate: the genius.

She was shy. But her shyness hid one of the biggest hearts you'll ever find. She was always kind to me. She always believed in me. And secretly, she always loved me. Deep down, I always loved her too, though I didn't always know it. She knew that I could beat my teammate: the genius.

He was my teammate: the genius. I hated him from the start. He thought he was so much better than me. He was cold and indifferent to everyone around him. His only real desire was murder and revenge. He was my teammate: the genius.

And yet, all of these people were my friends. Despite what I said, each had their own moments of treating me with kindness. Especially the first two. I loved all of them. They were all my precious people that I protected, especially my best friend: the genius.

And yet my best friend: the genius ran off to live in solitude with an evil man who wanted to destroy me and my precious people. I tried to stop him, but in the end he won. By doing that, he reminded me that he was the genius.

And yet, he is alone now. I have my precious people with me, save one: him. I have achieved all of my dreams except one: save him. But it doesn't hurt anymore, because I've realized something. He's done this because he once lost all of his precious people and he didn't want to feel that pain again. But in escaping from his precious people, he lost them. And now he is alone, constantly reminded of what he once had, but too stubborn to come back to them. Meanwhile, I have my precious people. My friends, my wife, my children and my teachers are all with me. So when it comes down to it, who's the **real **genius?


End file.
